


After Burn

by darkruby25



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkruby25/pseuds/darkruby25
Summary: What would happen if Wes was not in the fire. How him and Laurel would be afterwards and how everyone will react after the fire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing prompt. I love the show and this couple. I hope it is good. I will be happy to hear any ideas or corrections to make it better. Thank you! Hope you like it.

Wes could feel so much panic as he ran to into the hospital. After hearing that a body was found and there was another occupant in critical condition, he called Laurel immediately. When she didn’t pick up he knew something was wrong, she has been trying to get a hold of him all day. He feared the worst when he saw everyone at the hospital, but Laurel. 

Wes, with tears in his eyes, turned to Oliver because he is the only one looking at him, “Please tell me she is not the one dead.” Before Oliver could say anything, Wes heard a voice behind him, it was, Meggy. “Wes, Laurel is in the room, waiting for you.” Wes let out a sigh, then put his hand to his mouth and he bent over about to cry. “Can I see her?”, Meggy nodded and guided him through the doors. 

Laurel has not woken up yet. She was still hooked up to all of the machines. Meggy warned Wes, but all he wanted was to be with for when she woke up. Laurel woke up about an hour later, she was scared and freaking out. Meggy ran to grab the doctor. Wes grabbed onto to Laurel to calm her down. She was crying, but happy to see Wes. She grabbed, Wes, never wanting to let him go, like she did earlier that day. 

Laurel and Wes were in the room when, Nate’s face, showed up on the screen. They were both upset, but relieved it was not one of them. Wes turned to Laurel and smiled, “I just want to say, that I am really sorry for earlier. It is just hard for me to believe, that you can really love someone like me.” She turned to him, “I love you, Wes.” He grew even bigger smile, “I love you so much.” He kissed her, as he continued to hold her hand. Even though the situation was shitty, he could not be happier than he was in this moment. Meggy entered the room with Laurel’s doctor. They explained to Laurel that the blood test that they did when she came in had tested positive for pregnancy 

Both of them were in complete shock. Meggy had explained to them that as of right now the baby is fine, but Laurel has been through a lot and she still is at high risk of miscarrying. Meggy left the room for them to be alone. “Do you know what you want to do about the baby?’ he asked her. She just shook her head. “ I think we both should just go to sleep tonight then discuss it tomorrow” she told him. He nodded as he got up to turn off the lights, he grabbed a blanket and slept in the chair next her while holding her hand. He woke up from pain in his hand, he realized, Laurel was awake and clearly in pain. She pointed to the button, so he could press it. She was hunched over in pain, and he kept rubbing her back, “sorry for waking you up”, and he just shook his head.”I will always be here for you, Laurel.” They both eventually went back to sleep. 

3 weeks later

Annalise was still in jail and everyone was over at Bonnie’s trying to figure away to get her out. Wes and Laurel ducked out, telling everyone they were going to stake out in front of DA Denver’s house to see if they could find anything. Everyone knew they were lying, but no one protested. They were going to an appointment for the baby. They haven't talked much about the baby. He has noticed Laurel being more closed off since the fire. As he was driving, she grabbed his hand and put it in her lap. “I am freaking out. What if they can’t find a heartbeat? I don’t even know what we are going to do, but I just want to know it is healthy so we can have a choice.” He grew sad when she said that because he feared the same thing, but he knew he had to be strong for her. “ I think it will be ok, you haven't bled at all and you haven't had any pain.” She just sighed and squeezed his hand. 

They called Laurel’s name and with every step, they both became more nervous. She changed into a gown. Eventually the doctor came in, “okay, so we will have to go in and do to sonogram vaginal in order to have the best picture.” the doctor told them. Laurel just nodded and grabbed Wes’s hand. “Okay so, right here is the the fetal pull, and over he is the oak sack.” They both looked at the screen amazed. “okay , here is the baby’s heartbeat.” The noise filled up the room, they could not believe what they were hearing. The doctor printed out pictures and gave them to her and left them room. Laurel looked at Wes and said “ I think I know what I want, I want you and this baby, together.” He had a huge grin on his face, “ I think we would be a great family, the three of us,” They shared a kiss and looked back at the pictures of their baby.


	2. Chapter 2

5 weeks later, Christmas day  
Wes and Laurel were laying in bed when a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She got up has fast as she could to run to the bathroom. Wes ran after her once he realized what was going on. He knocked on the bathroom door before entering, he came over and grabbed her hair as she was throwing up. After she was done, she turned to Wes and asked for a cup of water. After he came back they sat in silence for a while. Wes turned to Laurel “Merry Christmas, by the way.” “Shit, I totally forgot. I’m sorry.” She felt really bad because she it was their first Christmas together. He just looked at her hand and got up, then reached for her hand to help her up. They got up from the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. Wes sat her down on the bed and left them room to grab her gift. He handed it to her, when she opened it she saw necklace inside of it. The necklace had the birthstone for the month of July. Laurel looked at it confused knowing it was not her birthstone nor Wes’s. “It is supposed to be our baby’s birthstone. You’re due in July, so hopefully she will not come late or early or she will have a different birthstone.” Laurel just looked at it in awe, she was 11 and half weeks so far. She finally was just starting to get a little bump. They still have a while, but she hated waiting. He looked at her sad because she had yet to say anything, “you hate it don’t you?” She turned to him “no of course not. I love it and you so much.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Can you put it on for me?” His smile grew wider and he grabbed the necklace to put on her. 

Laurel looked down at it after he put it on. She smiled and looked at Wes, “how does it look?” Wes looked at her with a huge grin “perfect.” Laurel went in for a kiss and they kept kissing for a little bit until Laurel stopped it. “Wait, how do you know that it is a girl?” Wes grabbed her hand and said “ I don’t know, Just a feeling I guess.” Laurel could not be happier she was still dealing with the aftermath from the fire, but she was so happy Wes was by her side. She suddenly grew sad. “I didn’t get you anything. I totally slipped. I am so sorry. I will get you something soon.” Wes just smiled and put his hand on her growing stomach. “ You already gave me the best gift I could ever ask for. You finally gave me a family.” Laurel was about to cry, for the first time she felt this kind of love. She never had such a strong feelings for someone. Even though their situation was not ideal she could not be happier. “ There is no one else I would rather have a family with.” They both smiled and started kissing again and eventually they layed back in bed, eventually they both fell back to sleep. They woke up to a text from Asher invited them over for dinner. They didn’t really want to go, but they have been avoiding everyone since Annalise and Frank got out of prison. Since they have a feeling the three of them are still keeping secrets from them like what happened to Rebecca. They decide to go because Michaela and Asher have been nice to them and really supportive. They also know they have to celebrate the engagement of Connor and Oliver. 

Once they arrived at Michaela’s everyone was excited to see them. Everyone wanted Laurel to take off her jacket so they could see the tiny bump growing. She still felt uneasy talking about the pregnancy with them. Connor and Oliver are already planning on getting married next fall. Even though they will be busy with work and school they could not be more excited. Asher turned to Wes and said asked him what it is like get it in with a pregnant chick. Wes just rolled his eyes and Connor responded for Wes “why are obsessed with everyone’s sex life in this group?” “ I’m not. I’m just asking for a friend.” “ We are the only friends that you have, Asher.” Laurel responded from behind him. Asher became embarrassed and walked towards the couch. Michaela saw Laurel’s necklace and walked over to it and took a look. “Oh my god this is so pretty! I love it. It is better than I thought it would be, Wes!” Wes just laughed “ I will take that as a good thing then.” Michaela came over to feel Laurel’s stomach. “ You’re def having a girl. I have some perfect names picked out.” Laurel and Wes just looked at each other and laughed. “Your names for babies will be too fancy and unpronounceable. It will make it the target at school to be made fun of.” Connor responded. The fight between what they should name their baby lasted for a while. Wes and Laurel could not be happier. Even though the Keating 5 did not always get along, they felt like a family after everything they have been through together. 

Wes and Laurel finally returned to Laurel’s apartment. They were both getting ready for bed when Laurel left her bedroom and came back. Laurel walked over to Wes and handed him a key. Wes looked at her very confused, “I already have a spare key. I didn’t think pregnancy brain started yet.” “I know, but I thought it would make it more special if I gave you a key before I asked you to move in.” Wes just gave her a look. “ I know you pretty much live here already, but I want you officially to move in. It has to happen eventually. I love you and this is not your present, but I want you feel like I did something special for our first Christmas. So do you want to move in or no?” Wes just laughed “ of course I will move in.” He kissed Laurel and they went back to laying in bed. Wes turned on his side to wrap his arm around Laurel. “I would say this is the best Christmas ever, but this time next year, our daughter will be here and I know her first Christmas will be the best one.” Laurel turned on her side to actually face him “you still don’t know if it is a girl.” They both laughed and eventually fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's dad comes see her at the end of the chapter. I am just kind of winging so sorry if it isn't good lol. And I am really poor at editing so sorry again.

A month later

Laurel and Wes were getting ready for their first day of classes of the new semester. He could see the look on Laurel’s face as she was sitting on their bed. “Hey, are you ok?” Laurel just kept staring at her stomach that was noticeable enough for people to know she was pregnant. “ Everyone is going to see that I’m pregnant. They are going to have stuff to say and I’m just not in the mood.” Wes just sighed “everyone already talks about us. It’s not a big deal. I don’t care what they think and you shouldn’t either. I will be with you every step throughout this semester. Plus we will get to see our peanut later today that should be enough to make you happy.” Laurel smiled, “you’re right. That’s the only thing getting me through this day.” They got up from the bed and Wes grabbed the car keys. They exited the apartment and got in the car. Laurel immediately pulled Wes’s hand into her own. He could sense she was nervous, but he didn’t say anything. They arrived at the school and Laurel just sat in the car after Wes got out. Wes opened her door and reached for her hand. “Come on. We can do this, together.” Laurel finally got out and smiled. Wes grabbed her purse and shut her door. “ Hey, I love you. You are too strong to let this get to you.” “ I know. This pregnancy has just been making more emotional I guess.” Wes gave Laurel a kiss and they walked in the class. Laurel could feel people staring and whispering about her, but it didn’t even bother her. After the their class the Keating 5 met up with each other at the clinic. 

Michaela sat down and looked up at everyone. “How do you think these classes will be?” Connor turned to her and I will probably end up doing better than you, again.” “Actually I have a higher GPA than you, but you can keep pretending that you are smarter than me.” Asher looked at Michaela “well now that my hotness and I are living together, we will be unbeatable team.” Asher raised for his hand for her to give him a high five, but she just rolled her eyes. “Every person for themselves, Asher.” “Laurel and I are having baby and watch we will have the best GPA.” Laurel and Wes gave each other a high five. “ Sorry, but even though I’m planning a wedding for October, I’m still going to have a kick ass GPA.” Connor stood up and walked over to Oliver. “It is kind of weird not having AK or Bonnie here. Right?” They all looked at each other, but no one said anything until Laurel spoke up. “ Well at least her and Frank were released from jail, and we are all in clear for right now. Maybe it is for the best if have our space from them and pretend to be actual normal law students.” “ Nothing about us make us normal law student anymore.” Michaela said to all of them. They all stay silent until Wes got up and reached for Laurel to help her up. As Wes was grabbing their stuff, Asher asked where they were going. Laurel put her hand on her stomach and told them a doctor's appointment. Michaela and Asher grew happy for them. Connor walked over and said to Michaela “ Can’t for you to pay me that five dollars when they find out they are having a boy.” Wes and Laurel just laughed.

They were sitting in the doctor's office when Laurel heard her phone go off. She started digging through her purse and found her phone. She saw the name came across the screen and it was her dad. She quickly put her phone on silent and ignored it. “Who just called you?” Laurel turned back to Wes “Oh. Some number that I don’t know. If it is important they will just leave a message.” She didn’t like like to Wes, they told each other everything, but she just didn’t feel like going in detail about how she been ignoring her dad for the past month. He must of found out about the fire, but she would think he would make more of an effort to contact if he knew. Laurel snapped out of her the thought when they called her name. They both got up and walked into the the office. The technician put the gel on her stomach. Laurel always gets nervous before they see the baby. She felt nervous that something was wrong. Even though she can feel the baby kick all of the time, but it was so small still that Wes couldn’t feel it. She knew they had bad luck floating around them and it was only a matter of time before something went wrong. Again she was snapped out of her thought when she heard the heartbeat fill the room. She was amazed no matter how many times she heard the heartbeat. It was something her and Wes created. “Do you want to know the sex?” Wes said yes before Laurel could even process the question, but she agreed. “ Looks like you have a little girl on your hands.” Laurel looked over at Wes and tears were in his eyes and Laurel started to cry. After they got back in the car, Laurel looked at the pictures. “ I told you I was right.” Wes said as he grabbed Laurel’s hand and gave it a kiss. 

They were getting ready for school the next day when they heard a knock on the door. They assumed it was on of the Keating 5 so Wes opened the door and he was shocked to see it was a man he didn’t know standing in front of them. Wes did recognize him as Laurel’s dad, but pretended that he had no idea who he was. “ Hi, can I help you?” “Yeah, I am here to see my daughter.” Laurel yelled from the other room as she was walking to the door. “Wes, who is at the door?” She looked up and stopped dead in her tracks “Dad? What are you doing here?” “Well Mija since you want to ignore my calls I thought I would drop in. I wanted to see how you are doing, but I can see not very well.” As he looked down at her growing belly. “ Hi, I’m Wes, Laurel’s boyfriend.” Wes reached out his hand. Jorge just looked at Wes. “You are also the guy that knocked up my daughter.” “Dad! Stop! You are not welcome here.” “I just want to talk to you, Mija. I didn’t even know you were in a house fire until I found out from your brother, who found out from the news. Now I come here to find out you are pregnant. You visited me in Florida, a few months ago, looking for this Frank guy. Now you are knocked up by someone else.” Wes stood in front of Laurel. “Wes, please go to class. I will be there soon. I need to talk to my dad.” Wes turned to her gave her a concerned look, but still left. Even though he stood outside the door. “ Laurel, what are you doing with your life?” You didn’t even call me. I thought we fixed all of this.” Laurel looked at her dad with anger. “ Dad, you can’t fix this with just one therapy session. I was literally kidnapped and you didn’t pay the ransom. That doesn’t include all of the other crap you have put me through.” “You can’t trust him, Laurel. He is bad for you. I know things about his past that you have no idea about.” Laurel grew even more pissed. “You seriously looked into him, dad? What is wrong with you? Why can’t you just respect me?” Jorge was about to say something when Laurel cut him off. “Unlike you, dad. I actually have a man who is willing to stay with me through all of my problems. He won’t leave me because I’m going through something. We may not know everything about each other, but I know we love each other so much.” Wes opened the door, and walked towards her. “ I love your daughter and I know together we will love this baby. I hope you can respect that.” Wes grabbed Laurel’s hand. “I want you to leave, dad. I have to go to class.” Jorge turned to them “ I will be in town, and don’t think this is over yet.” He left and Laurel started to walk with Wes, “thank you for being there and not really leaving.” “I will always be there for you.” Wes gave her a kiss and they headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

2 days later

Laurel and Wes were laying in bed after a long night of studying. Laurel has been on edge since her dad showed up and Wes can feel it. She has barely talked at all since her dad came over. He didn’t know how to help her and make her feel better. He wanted to ask about what he overheard that day. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact she was kidnapped. Wes flipped from his back to his side so he can face Laurel. He pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. He could watch her sleep all of the time. She looked so peaceful in the moment. He still can’t believe how lucky he is to have her not just as a girlfriend, but as his best friend. He never felt a bond like he has with her. Now they were having a child together and he knew it was moving fast, but he couldn’t be happier. Laurel woke up and grabbed Wes’s hand. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Laurel just shook her head. “No. I haven’t really slept well since my dad came into town. I know I am going to have to face him soon. I just don’t really want to.” She took a deep breath and just looked at Wes. He gave her a sad look, “Please don’t let it stress you out. It can’t be good for you or the baby.” “I know. You just don’t get it. He is not a good person. I always try to cut him out and get away from this family and it is just impossible. I will never be the daughter he wants. Especially now.” He pulled her in closer “Hey, you don't need to impress him. We will have a beautiful family and it won’t be like our childhoods. We will love them unconditionally and never judge them for doing something or being with someone. We will be great parents.” Laurel just smiled at him and they both fell asleep holding each other.

The next day Laurel was still in bed when Wes woke her up so she could get ready for class. She wasn’t really feeling up for class, but knew she couldn’t miss it. She felt uneasy since her dad showed up. She was nervous he would be right around the corner waiting for her. Wes had made breakfast even though she wasn't hungry she sat at the table and forced herself to eat for the baby. She knew, Wes, overheard about the kidnapping and she knew he wanted to know more about it, but he didn’t ask. She put down her fork and looked up at him “ When I was sixteen, I was kidnapped. My da-” Wes cut her off “You don’t have to talk about this. You are not ready to and I am not going make you do it if you are not ready.” She looked back down at her plate “What if I am never ready?” Wes reached for her hand across the table “Then I will never know and that’s fine with me. You’re here now and that’s all that matters to me.” Laurel grew happier. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. They were on their way to class when she texted her dad seeing if he will meet her for dinner tonight. He responded a time and place. Laurel sighed and told Wes. “Well I can be there with you, inside or I can sit in the car and wait for you. It’s up to you.” “ I don’t know. I just want to focus on school right now.” Wes could feel Laurel was depressed and he didn’t know how to help her. When they arrived at the clinic after class. Laurel didn’t say much. Michaela kept quizzing them, but once she realized no one was listening she gave up. Laurel got up to go to the bathroom. “What is her problem? Trouble in paradise?” Connor asked, Wes. He just shook his head in annoyance. “ Come on, Connor that’s enough.” Michaela said to him. “I’m just wondering. Did you guys have a fight over the name of the baby or did she finally realize she won’t have the highest GPA anymore after she pops out the kid?” Wes almost snapped, but he knew it wasn’t worth his time. Fifteen minutes went by and Laurel still wasn’t back. Wes texted her to see if she was ok, but she didn’t answer. “I am going to check and make sure Laurel is ok. She has been gone a while.” Before, Wes could get up, Michaela stopped him. “Let me go check on her. She might just need some girl talk.” Wes didn’t protest he knew that Michaela was right. Laurel hasn't seem open to talking to him, but she might be with her. She knocked on the bathroom door, “Laurel, it’s Michaela, you have been in here a while. We just wanted to make sure you are ok.” Michaela could hear crying through the door. “Come on, Laurel, if you don’t open for me I am going to have to tell, Wes, you are in here crying and he will probably break down the door to trying to get you. So please just make this easy for all three of us.” She finally opened the door. Michael walked in and shut the door behind her. “You don’t have to talk to me about anything, but I am not leaving here until you have stopped crying.” Laurel was annoyed, but happy that Michaela was there for her. “My dad is in town. There is a lot of history there that no one really knows about. I’m scared he is going to chase,Wes, away and my child won’t have a father.” Michaela gave her a sympathetic look “He couldn’t scare him away. I see the way Wes looks at you and the way you look at him and the way you both look at your stomach. He loves you and you love him, so much. Together you guys love that baby growing inside of you.” Michaela walks over and puts her hand on Laurel’s stomach. “The two of you will love this baby and your dad won’t ruin that. No matter how bad you think it will be. All five of us have stuck by each other even when we hated each other. No one is going to take Wes away from you. I promise.” Laurel just hugged her, Michaela was shocked at first, but she let her guard down and hugged her back. “Thank you. I needed that.” “Anytime. Come on we should go back before the guys start screw up our outlines.” She helped Laurel fix her makeup and then they walked back to the clinic. 

Later that night Laurel was in the bathroom getting ready to have dinner with her father. She was doing her hair and makeup. Wes stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He could tell she was nervous, but he didn’t know how to ease her. He never saw her like this. He could see her dad has damaged her in away. He couldn’t help, but be amazed on how strong she was. She was broken, but someone could never tell. She hid it behind all of the strength she has. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. “I need to go pick an outfit. Wanna help?” “We can just stay in the nice warm bed and I can cook us something.” Laurel smiled and spun around to face him. “Don’t tempt me. I would much rather do that.” They walked to the bedroom and she kept on trying different outfits. After about the fifth one she started getting annoyed. “I really liked the red one. What’s wrong with that one?” “It doesn’t hide my stomach enough.” He couldn’t help but feel annoyed. “I don’t know why you feel so ashamed of the baby and me around him.” Laurel stood in her closet and she could herself getting annoyed with him. “Why are you starting right now? You know I don’t feel ashamed of you or the baby. I just can’t have him looking at my stomach the whole time. I don’t want him to know anything about our daughter.” He grew even more annoyed. He knew what she meant, but he couldn’t help but feel mad. “Is that why you don’t want me to come because you’re embarrassed with who got you pregnant.” She turned to Wes, who was sitting on the bed. “Why would you even say that?” Laurel stormed out of the room. Wes followed after her. “Because you haven’t talked to me at all about your dad since he showed up. He is your father, Laurel. Apparently you don’t care about what he thinks, but you are trying to find an outfit that hides your bump and you don’t want me to come. He said he knew things about me that you don’t know about. That’s why you don’t want me to go because you want to find out what it is. Right!?” She couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth. “Of course not! I didn’t think that was even true, but clearly it is because you are so scared about me finding out about it. I don’t care what he has to say about you. I have to see him in order for me to get better.” He just looked at her “I called Annalise. I told her that your dad was in town and that she needed to send Frank to follow him. She owed me that much.” Tears started to fill her eyes. “How could you?! Frank and Annalise? We agreed to cut ties with them.” He just shrugged his shoulders “Well I didn’t. Not with Annalise at least.” Laurel couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth. She walked towards the living room “I can’t even look at you right now, you need to leave. Don’t be here when I come back” She grabbed her car keys and getting ready to walk out the door when he grabbed her arm. “Let’s just talk about this. Please.” She was crying and she just shook her head. “I just need to be alone for the night. Call Annalise, I am sure she has a room for you.” She ripped her arm away and slammed the door. 

Laurel pulled up to the restaurant and she pulled herself together and fixed her makeup. She had been crying her eyes out since she left their apartment. They have fought before like the night of the fire, about leaving dishes in the sink, about school, and just normal things couples fight about when they are stressed out. This one felt different, in a way she felt betrayed. They all agreed to keep their distance from Annalise, Frank, and Bonnie, but Wes didn’t. He had been lying to them, but mostly importantly he had been lying to her. It made her wonder what else he was keeping from her and maybe her dad did find something out, but did she really want to know? She finally got out of the car and walked in and Jorge got up from his seat to greet her. “Mija, I am glad you are here.” He gave her a hug, but she didn’t really hug him back. He pulled her chair out and pushed it back in when she sat down. “You look beautiful tonight.” She just looked at her dad. “Thanks.” They both looked at the menu “Do you know what you want yet, Mija?” Laurel just shook her head. “Your mother couldn’t eat anything Italian when she pregnant with you. I am hoping it is not like that with since we are at an Italian restaurant.” She grew really annoyed because she didn’t want to talk about her pregnancy and she knew that what he was trying to do. The waitress came by and they ordered their food. “Can you just tell me why you’re here, dad?” Jorge finished sipping his drink and put it down. “You didn’t even tell me that you were in a fire. You were in the hospital for a week and you didn't even send me a text. I found out a few weeks later from your brother. I was hoping you would call me, but you never did.” She really became furious. “You knew for this long and it took you all this time to come and see me?” He rolled his eyes, “well clearly you didn’t want me to come or you would have called me. Even it was just to let me know that you were fine.” Laurel started to calm down. “Do you know what you are having yet?” She just shook her head. “ I am not talking about my pregnancy with you.” “Why? That is my grandchild inside of you.” She just shook her head and laughed. “Don’t act like you care. I don’t know what your problem is with, Wes, but I love him and he is actually treats me right. It is moving fast, but I know he won’t leave me or his child.” “I looked into him, Mija right after I heard one of your phone calls with him when you first got together.” He knew he said too much at that point. “Are you serious? You’re still tracking my phone. So you probably knew everything that happened, No one had to tell you about the fire or the baby.” She stood up to leave. “Laurel, come on sit down with me and let’s talk about this. The things I know about him might change your mind about the mistake you are about to make. It is not late for you” Her blood was boiling at this point. It took everything inside of her not to kill him. “My daughter is not a mistake and I don’t want to know anything you found out about him. Just stay away from me and my family.” She stormed out of the restaurant before he could say another word. On her way home she started to put things together. She thought about how dad’s story didn’t add up. She couldn’t fully understand what she was thinking, but something seems strange going on with him. She got out of her car and opened the door and couldn’t wait to see Wes. She completely forget that she had told him to leave and she became upset as she started to remember what happened before she left. She sat on the bed and too off her heels. She called Wes, but it went straight to voicemail. “Hey, call me back tonight or I will just see you in class tomorrow. I love you.” Laurel got changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed. She hated the feeling of being alone and she put her hand on stomach because she could feel the baby kick. She started cry herself to sleep as she continued to have her hand on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that it has taken me a while to update. I think I know where I am going with it, but I am still kind of iffy.I am not sure how many chapters it will be. I'm hoping 10, but I don't know. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for any editing issues.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day  
Laurel woke up the next and rolled over to pick up her phone to shut off her alarm. She was hoping she see a text or call from Wes. She became sad when his name did not show up on her phone. Apart of her was also upset to see her dad’s name did not show up neither. She wasn’t sure why she felt like this way, but her mind quickly changed back to Wes. SHe rolled back onto her bed, debating if she should even go to school. She knew if she went to class then she would see him. She got up from her bed and took a shower. She felt herself getting mad because nothing fit her anymore. She started running late because she couldn’t find anything that looked good on her. She forgot to eat breakfast because Wes usually made it when she got ready . He would also make coffee and the bed for them. She can’t believe all of the little things that she didn’t realize. She left for school and she couldn’t help, but miss him the most right now. The car rides to school were the best time they could just sit in silence or they could talk the whole way there. Either way it was her favorite time of the day. WHen she pulled into the school she feel herself getting more nervous about seeing him. When she walked into class she could see Wes sitting in his seat, she walked to him and tapped his shoulder. “Hey, can we talk?” He turned to her and made eye contact, “not here, ok? We will walk later after school” She felt even more upset “why?” she asked with sadness in her voice. Wes stood up from his seat and grabbed Laurel’s wrist and walked her away from everyone else. “Laurel, , there is something we need to talk about and it can’t be in the middle of class. She felt her stomach drop. He walked away before she could say anything else. Class felt like it went for years all she could think about what he had to talk to her about. When class was dismissed, Wes went up to Laurel and grabbed her hand. She felt comfort in it, but she also couldn’t help, but feel worried. They both decided to skip the clinic. She handed him her car keys and then they both got into her car. They sat in silence for a while after he started the car. Wes finally broke the silence, “are you hungry? We can get something to eat and talk.” She grew annoyed and shook her head. “No, I’m not. If you are going to break up with me just do it. We will figure out how to coparent or whatever. Just do it and let’s move on.” He grew sad. He could see the the tears coming down her face, but he was also sad because he couldn’t understand why she thought he would want to break up with her. He wiped Laurel’s tears using the sleeve of his shirt and then he grabbed her hand. “I would never break up with you, Laurel. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you.” Wes kissed her forehead. Laurel smiled and looked at Wes. “I love you too. I’m sorry about last night. I wish you were there.” He just looked at her and shook his head. “Don’t apologize, I was in the wrong.” Laurel let out at sight “at least my dad won’t be in the picture anymore.” Wes let go of her hand and started the car. Laurel looked at him concerned, “what is it?” She could tell Wes felt uncomfortable. He just looked at her, “we need to head to Bonnie’s. There is something you should know.” 

The whole way to Bonnie’s Laurel felt uneasy. He would not tell what was going on at all. When they arrived at Bonnie’s, Wes got out of the car. Laurel could not move. She felt like something bad was about to happen. He came to her door and opened it for her. He grabbed her bag and reached his hand out. She grabbed his hand and got out of the car. He shut the door and looked at her. “I know you’re nervous, but I will be here the whole time.. I promise.” He gave her a hug and they just stood there for a moment.. Laurel looked at him and smiled. “ I am ready, I guess.” Before they entered the house Wes gave Laurel a kiss. “I love you, just remember that.” That moment made her even more scared for what was about to happen.” They walked in the house and that is when she saw Bonnie, Annalise, and Frank sitting, waiting for them. When she saw Frank she instantly covered her stomach.. It was her way to protect their daughter from him. Wes and her sat on the couch across from Annalise. He started to rub her back. Annalise looked at Laurel, “how are you feeling?” She started to become really annoyed. “Can you just tell me why I’m here right now.” Everyone just looked at each other. Frank was the first one to speak up “We wanted to figure out who started the fire. So we looked into a few people the Mahoney’s, Atwood, and a few others.” Annalise cut Frank off. We looked into Denver too. He was the only one to come back suspicious.” Laurel just looked confused. “Ok and you couldn’t just tell me this over the phone because?” She just looked at Laurel. “Frank and Bonnie have been tracking him, waiting for him to slip and he did, a few weeks ago. We wanted to be sure before we told you. Laurel started to become worried. Wes grabbed her knee and squeezed it so she would know he is there. She just looked him. He sighed knowing what he was going to tell her will destroy her. “Look, Laurel we found out he has been calling you dad. Your dad was behind the fire.” She stopped looking at Wes and just started to stare at the wall. Bonnie jumped into the conversation. “I know this is hard to hear, but it is reasonable to believe, Wes was his target. Nate got him out in time and the hitman could have easily just messed up and thought Nate was Wes. His target was never supposed to be you, you just ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Laurel just shook her head and laughed. “ I had a feeling on the back of my mind after he showed up a few days ago.” Tears started to fall and she looked at Wes. “How long have you known?” He just looked at her “before he came to town at least two weeks ago.” She backed away from him. In away she felt betrayed. She had no idea that Wes had contact with Annalise, let alone looking into her father. She stood up to leave. Wes got up after her and followed her to the door. She turned around and looked at him. “Stay here and don’t you dare follow me. I can’t even look at you right now.” He looked at her confused. “I don’t understand what I did. I just did this to protect you.” She looked at him with tears in her eyes from how angry she was at him. “Wes, you literally have been talking to them behind my back after the group decided mutually to cut them off. Now I find out for two weeks that you knew my dad was behind the fire that almost killed me and our child. To make things worse you were supposed to be the target and you let me go out with him and everything.” Wes started to choke up as he was about to speak. “I never left you alone I was always there, watching you without you knowing it. I was just looking out for you. I didn't want to put you through this pain until I was a hundred percent sure.” She just shook her head. “I can’t look at you the same right now. I just need space.” She opened the door about to walk out when he grabbed her wrist. “Please you shouldn’t be alone right now.” She looked at him and walked out the door without another word, leaving Wes on the other side of it. Annalise got up and started to walk towards him. She put her hand on his back. “She will be fine. She strong enough to get through this. She will come back I promise you.” Wes turned to her and he was crying. “I know. I just don’t want her to be alone right now. Annalise looked at Frank. “Follow her. Make sure no one comes near her. Also make sure she is not aware that you are there. Don’t screw it up, Frank.” Frank couldn’t be happier that Annalise was somewhat trusting him again.” Frank started to grab his jacket it “Don’t worry. I’m on it” he said before walking out the door. Wes turned to Annalise. He was pissed. “Out of all the people you could have sent, you sent Frank?” She looked at Wes and started to towards the kitchen. “Don’t worry he loves enough to protect her. Plus it will be a bonus if he ends up dead.” He did not like the idea of Frank watching Laurel, but he knew Annalise was right. 

Laurel pulled into her driveway and just sat in her car. She debating calling her dad, but didn’t know what she would even say. She couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that a week ago Wes and her were finding out they were having a daughter. Now she doesn’t even know if they are still together. She was hurt by him in many ways. She knew he did everything for their best interest but she couldn’t help, but feel pissed off at him. She finally got out of her car and walked into her apartment. She was overcome with so many emotions that she wasn’t even sure how she felt. She heard her phone going off when she saw Wes’s name across the screen she declined the call and the shut off her phone. She walked into her bedroom and layed in bed. She layed in bed her mind racing a mile a minute. She woke up a few hours later not even realizing that she had fell asleep. She turned to her side and turned her phone back on. It was blown up with messages and missed calls from Wes and Michaela. She felt bad making them worry about her as she was about to text them back she heard a knock on her door. She got up from bed realizing it was becoming much harder to do now then it has been ever before. She looked through the peephole hoping it was just Michaela, but it was Wes. She felt indifferent when it Wes at the door. She opened up the door and Wes instantly became relieved. “I’m so happy that you are ok. I was worried when you weren’t answering.” She just stood there leaning in the doorway. She sighed, “you can come in. It is your place too.” He just looked at her and walked in. She shut the door behind him and they made their way to the living room. He looked at her and put his hand on the back of his neck “can we talk about this?” SHe just shook her head and made her way to the couch. When she sat down he tried to sit next her, but she moved further away from him when he sat down. They both faced each other and she was the first to speak. “I just don’t understand why you lied to me. I thought we had a stronger relationship than that.” “We do. I just lied because I wanted to be sure. I don’t know. I didn’t want to put you through that if I didn’t have to.” Laurel looked down. “I can’t be in another relationship based on lies. I had enough men lie to me in my life and I can’t do it anymore.” Wes went to reach for her hands, but she pulled away. “I won’t lie to you anymore. I’m not like the others. I promise. We are building a life together.” She had tears starting to form in her eyes. “But you were one of them and I can’t let myself do it anymore. I don’t know if I can trust you right now. I have a lot to deal with between you, the baby, school, and now my father. Wes, I love you and I want to make it work, but.” Wes cut off and shook his head “No come on don’t do this. We can make it work. I promise you I won’t lie to you or” She cut him off this time. “Stop. I am mad you lied, but that’s not why I want to break up with you. I am going to be mother to a daughter. I need her to not make the same mistakes I did. I can’t let her be walked all over.” Tears started to fall from both of them. She moved closer to Wes and grabbed his hands. “I am not saying this is forever. I just need time and space. Please let me have that. I’m sorry” Wes wiped her tears with his sleeve. “I don’t like it, but I understand.” He put his forehead against hers. “We will be ok, Laurel. I promise I will fix this. We will be a family. I promise you I will be different. Because I will fight to the death to get back to you.” After a few minutes, Wes got up and said he should go. Laurel got up also and walked him to the door. Before he left he turned and faced her, “I love you, Laurel. Please remember that. I will be at Bonnie’s if you need me.” She looked at him with tears running down her face still “I love you too.” Wes gave her a hug and she hugged him back. He felt their daughter before leaving. Laurel shut the door and went to her room crying. She wasn’t sure if she made the right choice or not, but for once she had to think about what was best for her. She realized she was becoming a mother soon and she needed to be a role model for her daughter. If her and Wes are meant to be then it will work out.


	6. Chapter 6

A month later  
Laurel was over at Michaela’s place studying with her, Asher, and Connor. She started to become closer with them since the break up with Wes. She needed them more than she thought she ever did. Michaela came to her doctor's appointment with her because she didn’t want to be alone with Wes. “Hey, Castillo, Are you even listening?” Connor snapped her out of her day dream. “Sorry. What was the question?” Asher jumped into “Well someone has pregnancy brain right now.” Michaela hit Asher and closed her book. “Maybe we should take ten minute break or something.” She looked at Laurel who was just staring at her book. “You ok, Laurel?” She just shook her head. “Yeah I’m fine.” Asher looked at Laurel, “Come on, tell Uncle Asher what’s wrong.” Laurel shook her head in disgust as she got up from the chair. Michaela slapped up Asher as she got up from the couch. “Can you not be an ass for once?” Asher gave her a questionable look as she walked into the bedroom. Asher turned to Connor for support. “You were kind of an ass.” Michaela shut the door behind her and walked up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “You can come out, Laurel, it’s just me. We can talk if you want. I shut the door so the guys can’t hear.” Laurel opened the door and they made their way to the bed and sat down. They sat across from each other on the bed so they can face each other. “What’s wrong, Laurel?” Laurel smirked at her and looked down playing with one of the pillows sitting on her lap “well I’m pregnant and single, I’m halfway through law school with a terrible gpa, I have no idea what to do about the Wes thing, oh and my dad started a fire that was supposed to kill Wes, but instead almost killed me. I still have to do something about that. I’m just mostly scared I’m going to end up alone, I guess. I have too much baggage for anyone to stay around me. I am a disaster.” Michaela smiled at her and grabbed her hand, “I have no idea what to tell you about your dad. I can tell you this though, you will never be alone. I mean you have all of us. We are all stuck together now. In a way we are that family that none of us have ever had. I know this is really corny, but I promise you, you will never be alone. For, Wes, he will always love you if it is as a girlfriend, his friend, or the mother of his child he will always love you. It’s up to you guys on how you will love each other. Please don’t think for a second that you will ever be alone again though.” Laurel looked at her and tightened her grip of Michaela’s hand “Thank you. I really needed that.” Michaela gave her a hug. “We should go back out there before, Asher thinks we are hooking up.” They both laughed as they got up from the bed and made their way to the living room.

Laurel got home from studying and she had texted Wes to meet her at their place. When she got out of the car she saw him riding his bike, he was almost there. All she could think about how cute he was right now. She just couldn’t stop staring, all she could think about how she wanted to be with him in more ways than one. He got off his bike and looked at her “hey, how are you doing?” She snapped out of her daydream. “I’m fine. You?” He just looked at her “Um I could be better.” They both made their way inside. Wes took off his jacket and hung it up on the rack. “Did you want something to eat? I can make you something.” She turned around him to face him and she saw him in her favorite button up plaid shirt that he had on. She couldn’t help but stare at him. She didn’t know why she broke up with him in the moment. They haven’t had any romantic interactions in a month, but she is wishing more than anything right now that they had. Maybe it is just the pregnancy hormones or the fact she is sexually frustrated, but there is nothing more than she wants right now other than hooking up with Wes. “Laurel, are you ok?” She snapped out of it. “Sorry, what did you say?” Wes sighed “If you called me over just to ignore me then I can leave, but I would like to actually talk about this. I want to-” Laurel cut him off. “I want you to have sex with me.” Wes was taken back by this. “Laurel, I don’t think you are thinking right.” Laurel walked up to Wes and started to kiss him like she did the first night they had sex. He pushed her away. “Laurel, I want this more than anything, but shouldn’t we actually talk about our relationship.” She started to take off her clothes, “We can talk later about it. I need this for the baby” She pinned him up to the wall and started to kiss him again. Wes started to taking off his clothes now. “Well if it’s for the baby then I should probably do it.” They both laughed as they made their way to the bedroom and Laurel laid on the bed. It was harder now that her belly was larger, but it was still doable. Wes kissed her body all the way down. Nothing has felt so good to them than it did right now. They both fell asleep after in bed. Laurel woke up the next morning feeling comfort knowing, Wes was beside her for the first time in a while. She got up to go the the bathroom and came to see he was awake. She got back into bed and snuggled up to him. They layed like for about an hour just talking about random things. They were laughing and having fun. It felt like it did when they first got together. “I’m so glad that we worked everything out.” Laurel broke apart from Wes and looked at him. “I’m sorry if you thought this was more than what it was. But it was just sex, Wes. We aren’t back together.” Wes, lifted himself up so he was sitting up. “What are you talking about? You called me over so we could talk, but you were the one that wanted to have sex, Laurel. Then we never even talked. I thought everything was fixed.” She shook her head “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. My intentions were to talk about our relationship, but then I saw you on the bike and the plaid shirt, and my hormones are off balance.” Wes just laughed from annoyance and shook his head. She gave him a look. “What, Wes?” He shook his head and stood up from the bed “This month has been one of the hardest for me. You broke up with me and I’m missing out on your pregnancy. We barely talk at all unless it is about school or the baby. I’m trying to give you space, Laurel, but it is destroying me.” Laurel looked up at him. “This hasn’t been easy for me either. Do you think I want to go through this alone?” He looked at her kind of annoyed “I’m not saying it has been easy for you, Laurel. But how much space do you need because I don’t know how much more I can do this.” She got up from her bed and she was pissed. “If you wanted this you would wait and fight. If our family is worth it then you would do what I need from you.” She made her way out of the bedroom. He went after her and he grabbed her arm so she would turn around. “You don’t think I’m fighting for this?! I’m fighting everyday for this! I want nothing more than to have this family. If you didn’t shut out anyone who got close to you then maybe someone could love you. You just want to do this alone because you want to fix everything.” Laurel laughed and walked away from him. “You can leave and I want my key back.” He wanted to punch something, but he stopped himself. “You have got to be kidding me. Are you serious right now?” She sat on the couch and looked up at him “I’m dead serious. I don’t want to fix everything because I don’t want to fix this anymore.” He threw the key down on table and went to put his coat on “I will be back for my stuff later.” and he left slamming the door. Laurel picked up the key and looked at it wondering if what she did was right.

Later that night she laying in bed on the phone with Michaela explaining everything that happened earlier that day. “I know that we were both wrong, but he just made me so mad. I feel like this is really over. I think I screwed up.” She heard a knock on the door “Hey, I think he is here let me call you back.” She walked to the door and opened it to see, Wes was there with boxes She moved over to let him. The back of his hand crest her stomach trying to get in. “Sorry.” “It’s fine” she said as she put her hand on her stomach. She sat in the living room on her phone as he was packing. After about an hour he walked out “I’m done. I have a couple more boxes I need to grab. I’m just going to carry this one out and I will be back.” Laurel struggled to get up from the couch since her stomach was getting bigger now. “I can help you if you want.” Wes readjusted the box “Nah it’s fine. They are heavy and I don’t want you to carry that being almost six months pregnant.” Laurel looked at him and Wes walked out. She walked into her room and saw the boxes. She saw a picture of them. It was when they first become a couple. They wanted to go on a date so they decided to sneak out of the town for the night. They went to a small town about an hour from Philadelphia. They just had dinner and walked around talked for a while. Both of them never had so much fun. For once they felt like they had normal lives. They found a pretty place to watch the sunset. They had someone take their picture of them in front of the sunset. They both agreed this was their favorite picture. She looked at it for a little bit until she noticed Wes’s shirt on bed she folds it for him. He walks in when she puts it in box. “Hey, what are you doing?” She looked up “Oh. Sorry. I just saw you forgot a shirt so I wanted to pack it for you.” He shook his head “I didn’t forget I left it for you. It’s your favorite to wear around the house when it’s cold, right?” She looked down back at the shirt “Uh, yeah it actually is. I’m surprised you realized that I never said that to you.” He just smiled at her, “Well I couldn’t help but look at you all of time. You just happen to notice these things I guess.” She just looked at him then picked up the picture of them at sunset. “I guess it would be an asshole thing to do if I asked you to leave this here then.” He just laughed “You did pay for the frame so I guess it does make it yours.” Laurel laughed “You can keep it. But I do want a new frame.” Wes shook his head “Deal. Remember when, you little tipsy and sent it to Asher? Then he freaked out and you made up some stupid lie and told him you were messing with him.” She grabbed his arm “Oh my god. I totally forgot. And I wasn’t tipsy, I was pretty drunk.” They both laughed. Wes grabbed another box and headed out. Then he came back for the last box when he saw Laurel sitting on the bed with shirt in her lap. He wanted to say something, but deiceded it was better to just grab the box. He came back in to let her know he was heading out. She walked him to the door. “ I will text you about the next doctor's appointment. You should be there.” He was looking down at his feet “Thank you. I should probably go. I will see you later.” He turned to leave and she was about to shut the door when he went back. “ Wait, Laurel, I’m sorry about earlier and everything else. I didn’t mean any of it. I just want my best friend back. You were my best friend. I never knew how much I needed one until you came in my life and I need you probably way more than you need me. I just want you in my life.” Laurel grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. “Wes, I’m so sorry about earlier too. I want my best friend back so badly.” His face grew with excitement “So, we can get back together?” She looked down then looked back up with tears in her eyes “I want that more than anything, but I think we need to seriously repair what we destroyed first. I don’t need space anymore. Being without you sucks so bad, but we need to fight for this. It’s not going to be easy.” He went up and hugged her. “Like I said I will fight until the death so we can get back together.” Laurel pulled away and handed him his key. “Take this back. It is our place, but I think you should sleep at Annalise’s still. We need to be slow about this.” Wes shook his head and went to walk out the door. “I love you” Laurel smiled at him “I love you too, I just wish we talked about this before you packed everything up.” Wes shook his head “Yeah it is going to fucking suck to unpack all of that again.” They both laughed. They both were happy for the first time in a month. Finally everything was starting to fall back into place for them and they couldn't be happier about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later

Everyone was in the clinic getting ready to take their exams. Michaela was quizzing everyone even though they were all talking about different things which frustrated her. “These are our exams shouldn’t you be taking it a little bit more seriously?” Everyone just looked around and continued the conversation that was going on before. “Okay what about Khloe?” Connor suggested for them. Laurel just shook her head “No that reminds me too much of the Kardasians to be honest.” Asher perked up “What about, Molly?” Wes looked at him “No. I dated a girl with that name and she ruined it for me.” Michaela threw her hands up “I give up.” Laurel jumped into it “I really like Brookelyn , Brooke for short, but Wes doesn’t seem into it.” Asher chimed in as he stood up to throw something away “If I was pushing a child out of little hole in my body then I would be picking the name.” Laurel gave Asher a high five. Wes just laughed “Ok we have to go. We are going to be late if we don’t leave soon for the appointment.” They both got up and said their goodbyes to everyone. They both got into the car and he could tell something was wrong. He started the car and pulled away. “Hey, are you feeling ok?” She just kept looking out the window. “I don’t know something just doesn’t feel right.” Wes grabbed her hand. He wasn’t sure if this what she wanted, but she just pulled his hand and wrapped it with both of hers. “I’m sure everything is fine, Laurel. You’re doing good, only 16 more weeks to go.” Laurel just smiled “easy for you to say when you’re not the one gaining crazy amounts of weight, everything hurts, and I’m just stressed.” “I know. I’m sorry.” They pulled into the doctor’s office when and they got out of the car. They were sitting there and she was shaking her leg like crazy. Wes put his hand on her knee to get her to stop. He wasn’t sure how much contact she wanted between them since they weren’t really together still. He has been spending the last two nights, but it has been the couch. He doesn’t mind it though because he knows it is one step closer to getting back together. They called Laurel’s name and they both made their way to the office. He just looked at Laurel when they were waiting for the doctor to come in. “I feel like something is horribly wrong. I’m scared, Wes” He grabbed her hand and put his hand on the back of head “I’m sure she is fine. Relax the doctor will be in soon.” Wes kissed her forehead and he wasn’t sure if that was too much or not but he was hoping it relax her. A few minutes later the doctor was in to do a sonogram. “How have we have been feeling, lately?” Laurel looked at her “Fine. Until today. I don’t know I feel like something is wrong.” The doctor looked at her and smiled “Well let us have a look.” She put the gel on Laurel and started looking. “So here you are. These are her legs and feet then her body and right here is her head. Everything is growing perfectly. Have you felt her move at all?” Laurel shook her head “Yeah. I feel her move, but I haven’t felt her kick yet I don’t think.” The doctor kept looking at the screen “Okay. That’s normal. It should happen within the next week or few days or so. And here so you can listen for yourself. A nice strong heartbeat.” Both of their faces lit up when they heard that noise. She felt relieved that she was worried about nothing. She looked over at Wes, who was looking at the screen. She could see how happy he was. The doctor stopped the sonogram and cleaned up Laurel’s stomach. She helped Laurel up so she could sit up. The doctor printed out the pictures and handed them to her. “It is normal to feel nervous. Especially if you are a first time mom. But you have a very healthy baby. So calm down and enjoy this pregnancy. I will see you guys soon.” They both said thank you and Wes helped Laurel down. She kept looking at him. “What?” Laurel kissed him “Thank you for being here. Even when I’m acting crazy.” Wes looked at her “Of course. I will always be here.” 

Later that night they went over to dinner at Connor and Oliver’s place. Laurel didn’t feel like going, but knew Michaela would be pissed if she didn’t go and sometimes it was better to just go rather than listen to her bitch. They arrived and Michaela ran up to her and Wes. “Okay bitches we are celebrating because they finally picked a wedding date.” Laurel and Wes just laughed they could tell that she has been drinking. “When is the date?” Wes asked them as him and Laurel made their way to the couch. Connor stood up to get another beer. “We are thinking October 18th.” Wes stood up to get him and Laurel a plate of food. “Is there a reason for that date?” They both shook their heads. Oliver jumped in “No. We just want a fall wedding and then it shouldn’t be too hot, but also not too cold out for everyone.” Wes handed Laurel her plate. Asher walked into the kitchen and hugged Connor “I can’t wait for my bros to get married.” Connor pushed him away and walked towards Wes and Laurel and sat down on the floor across from them. “We actually have a question for you guys.” Wes was in the middle of drinking his beer so Laurel asked them “What is it?” Connor finished taking a sip of his beer and put it down. “We know that you guys have a lot going on right now and she will only be like three or four months, but we really want your daughter in our wedding.” Oliver jumped in “you guys can say no, but she would be a really cute addition.” Wes and Laurel both looked at each other and before they could say anything Michaela jumped in “Come on she has be apart of it. She is going to be like all of our baby so she has be apart of it.” Asher was the next to say something “Yeah and it will be really small so she will be the center of attention.” Laurel looked at Wes “I would love for her to be in the wedding, but just realize she won’t be able to do much. I mean if that is fine with you too, Wes.” Wes finished chewing and swallowed “Yeah. I would love it.” Michaela and Asher jumped on the couch and hugged both of them and both made a high pitch noise. Laurel pulled away “Ok. You guys should really stop drinking.” They all laughed and both Connor and Oliver said thank you. Wes got up and took his and Laurel’s dish into the kitchen. “Hey are any of us going to be the wedding or are you just using us for our baby?” Oliver and Connor both looked at each other a smiled. “Ollie and I actually were going to ask you guys to apart of it somehow. We aren’t exactly the type or how big so we aren’t sure how you will be involved.” Everyone became really excited for them. Michaela looked at everyone “you guys know I love you all right. We are just a dysfunctional family.” They all laughed at her. Laurel got up from the couch and took the wine from her “Ok. You deff need to stop with this right now. Once you get lovely like this you know it has been too much.” Michaela got up “Okay. Well someone is already trying be a mom.” They all laughed. They stayed for another couple hours and then Wes drove Michaela and Asher home because they were still too drunk. Afterwards Wes pulled into the their apartment. He turned the car off. “Did you want me to spend the night again or no?” Laurel looked at him “Yeah I would love if you stayed.” They both walked into the apartment. Laurel walked into the bedroom and got dressed for bed. She finished brushing her teeth when she looked in the mirror. She was playing with the necklace that he got her for Christmas she never took it off even when they were fight and even now when they aren’t together. She suddenly felt something. She put her hand on her stomach and yelled for Wes. Wes came running into the bathroom “what’s wrong, Laurel?” Laurel walked up to him and put his hand where hers was on her stomach then placed her hands over his. “She’s kicking.” They just stood there for a minute and they were both smiling. Wes put his forehead against hers “This is incredible.” Laurel pulled away and went in for a kiss. “I know. It is unreal that we created this.” They both made their back to the bedroom holding each other hands. Wes pulled away “Well I guess I should head to the couch.” He started to walk when she pulled his hand “I want you to sleep in bed with me tonight.” They both got into bed and he wrapped his arms around her. “Is it ok to do this?” Laurel felt more safe in this moment than she has in a while. “It’s perfect” They both laid in silence until they fell asleep. 

3 weeks later

She was officially 28 weeks today. She was over it and the fact she still had 12 weeks to go was killing her honestly. Her and Wes were doing better but they still weren’t together. He pretty is moved back in though, but he still wasn’t sleeping with her every night. They haven’t had talked about anything really. Neither of them wanting to bring up the sore subject. They were picking out a crib today and she wasn’t that excited about it. She already could tell how tiring it was going to be. After class her and Wes went straight to the baby store. Wes had just started his internship so he wanted to pay for the crib. She wanted to split it, but it something he really wants to do so she lets him. Wes pointed to one of them “What do you think of the dark wood?” She shrugged her shoulders “I like it. I just wish we knew the room color.” Wes just looked at her “Well We can do dark wood everything then maybe a dark pink.” Laurel rolled her eyes “The room will not be pink. We aren’t painting the room pink because she is a girl.” Wes laughed “Okay then. So dark wood?” Laurel shook her head “Yeah that’s fine. I like that one in the corner. You?” Wes walked over to it “yeah that’s fine.” Laurel was grateful that it only took about an hour to pick something out. They also got a changing table and few other things. It started to feel more real to her. They got home and Wes was sitting on the couch doing homework. Laurel was in the bathroom fixing her hair when she felt something wet between her legs. She looked down to see blood was running all down her legs. She started to feel cramping her stomach. More blood started to come and she really started to freak out. “Wes! Wes please come here right now! Wes!” Wes heard Laurel screaming for him and jumped over the table and ran to the bathroom. Wes ran in and saw the blood on the floor and he immediately ran to her and grabbed her. She was crying really hard. Wes was scared to, but knew he couldn't let her see it. He walked her to the car and sped to the hospital. Laurel wasn’t saying or doing anything. She was emotionless to the whole thing. He parked the car and was about to get out when she grabbed his hand “We have to be ready.” Wes looked at her confused “Ready for what?” Laurel couldn’t look at him because she knew what she was about to say will destroy him . “We have to be ready for them not to find a heartbeat. The baby-” Wes cut her off and put his hand on her face “The baby will be fine. Let’s go.” He got out of the car then grabbed her stuff on the other side. They both walked into the ER fearing the worst. She was quickly admitted and pulled into the room. She started to cry. It was the first time she showed any kind of emotion after leaving the apartment. He grabbed her hand and they sat in silence until the doctor came in. She need a sonogram first “Ok so she looks fine. Let’s see if we can find a heartbeat.” Laurel squeezed Wes’s hand. Time felt like it was going on forever. Every second dragged and their fears became more real with every second that passed. They could even see the doctor was becoming worried. Then suddenly when they were about to lose hope they heard that sound that never does not amaze them. Both of them started to cry and Wes kissed the top of Laurel’s head. The doctor stood up and put a monitor on her stomach. “Okay so this will keep us updated on the baby’s heartbeat. We are going to do more testing to see why you were bleeding and cramping. Hopefully it is nothing.” She left the room and Laurel looked up at Wes “Oh my god. That was awful.” Wes was still crying “Yeah I know. I am so happy she is ok. She is fighter just like her mother.” Laurel wiped his tears and laughed. She had texted the group message that consist of the Keating 5 letting them know what happened. She didn’t think any of them would show up, but Michaela and Asher were there within half an hour then Connor and Oliver showed up a little bit after. Michaela was sitting on the bed and holding Laurel's hand. “How are you feeling?” Laurel shifted her body so she was more comfortable “fine. I just want to know the baby will be ok.” Connor walked back in with some water for Laurel. “I guess the stress of the wedding got to her.” She laughed. She liked that he was trying to lighten the mood. “You guys didn’t have to come. It’s late and we have class tomorrow. The baby is fine I am just here for testing to make sure I can go home.” Asher walked towards them and stood behind Michaela. “We want to be here. We care about the three of you.” Wes stood up from the chair “Thank you guys. It means a lot.” They stayed for a few more hours, but then left when they realize they should get some sleep before class. Laurel rolled over to her side so she could face Wes. “You can leave too, Wes. One of us should do good in school.” Wes grabbed her hand. “I’m not leaving. I already told you that I’ve got you so I’m not leaving”. Laurel just smiled at him.

A few hours later, Meggy walked into her room. “Hey guys, I just wanted come check up on you. The test look good. It just might be weird thing.” Laurel sat up “Thank you. We are hoping it is nothing. Hopefully she is going to be fine.” Meggy smiled “You’re having a girl? Did you pick out a name?” Wes shook his head “No. We haven’t agreed on that one yet.” Meggy pulled out jello from her lab coat “Here. I remember how you liked them when you were here from the fire. I have to go, but I will try and stop by again before you leave.” Laurel and Wes both thanked her as she was leaving. Wes went home to take a shower and grab a few things for Laurel. She was trying to sleep when she heard a knock the door. She told them to come in thinking it was Michaela who was supposed to be coming soon. Annalise walked in and she instantly became nervous. “What are you doing here?” Annalise stood in front of the bed. “Wes texted me and told me what was going on. I thought I should come check on you. We haven’t talked since-” Laurel cut her off “Since you told me that my dad was the one that tried to kill me.” Annalise looked down “Right. Listen, Laurel, you have been through a lot in your life and you need all of the support you can have. I want to be there for you, Wes, the baby and the rest of the Keating 5.” Laurel laughed and shook her head “I do not want you here. Only bad things come from hanging around you.” She walked closer towards Laurel. “I don’t want you here. Get out now.” Wes happened to walk in at the right time. “I told you that she wouldn’t want you here, Annalise. You should go.” Annalise looked at them “I know what it is like to lose a baby. I know what you must have felt like in that moment and how worried you are now. I want to be here for you guys. For all of you.” Laurel sighed “I honestly do not really trust you, Annalise, but I don’t want anymore anger in me. I need to have everything in my life to be good for our daughter. I guess we can work on our relationship. I am not sure how the rest of them will react towards, but it is worth a shot.” Wes smiled he was happy to see some of the most important people in his life were finally getting along. Annalise stayed for a little bit longer and they were actually laughing and getting along. 

Their doctor finally walked in. “Well we did all of the testing and we can’t figure out why that happened to you. The baby is fine. You are really lucky. You should take it easy until you are due though. I really only you want to go to school and whatever. Only do what you have to and try not stress yourself out. You guys have a fighter on your hands. I will see you in a few days for a checkup.” Laurel and Wes were happy that baby was going to be ok. Wes got up and kissed her forehead. “Come on let’s go home.” Laurel and Wes got home. “Michaela texted me saying her and everyone are coming over tomorrow for the outlines we missed.” Wes shook his head “Sounds good.” Laurel walked over to the nightstand and it saw the picture of her and Wes that he took and next to it was the sonogram that was printed a couple weeks ago. Wes looked and saw Laurel looking at it. “Oh I did that to make you feel better. I thought it would make you feel happy that I put some of my stuff back. I can put it back if you want if it is too much.” She turned around and walked over to him and grabbed his hands. “I love it and I love you.” Wes was taken back. She hasn’t said that in a while. “I want a family, Wes. I want to get back together. Almost losing the baby has helped me realize how much I love you. I want to be with a guy who does the little things like the picture or just bring me coffee without asking or tucking me in when I fall asleep or just telling me they love me randomly. I have never been treated so well and I am idiot for almost letting that go. So do you want to get back together officially?” Wes kissed Laurel “I would love too.” They both laughed as they were kissing. He couldn’t be happier. He was finally back with the love of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

6 weeks later  
Everyone was at the clinic studying for the finals. Laurel was 34 weeks and she was so beyond over it. She could already tell it was going to be the longest six weeks of her life. After she had the scare where she thought she was going to lose the baby she made the decision that it would be better to just cut her dad off completely than seek revenge. It was healthier for her, the baby, and Wes. She looked up from her book “does anyone have the evidence outline?” Connor passed it to her. She went to get up and make copies. Wes looked up “What are you doing?” Laurel just looked at him “I am going to make copies. It is annoying to keep switching outlines.” He stood up and took them from her “Let me do it then. Just sit and study.” She grew annoyed “Wes, I’m pregnant not disabled.” He grabbed her hand “I know, but the doctor doesn’t want to you moving too much. I want her to stay inside for at least another month.” She sat back down knowing she would not win this argument. Wes walked out to make copies. Laurel sighed “He won’t let me do anything. It’s so annoying. I get 20 questions when I have to pee.” Asher was playing with his pen “He just cares, Laurel. He wants to make sure you both will be ok.” She shook her head. “I know. I just can’t wait until this is over. I’m sick of being pregnant.” Oliver got up and walked over. “Connor and I already looking at dresses for her for the wedding.” Laurel smiled at them “We better get a say in it.” Connor stood up and walked over to take a notebook Michaela wasn’t using “That’s fine, but you just remember it is our wedding and you will have to do what we say. Just like you would have to do if we had a bride.” Asher laughed “so when is Uncle Asher and Aunt Michaela planning the kick ass baby shower. You’re about to pop any day so it has be soon.” Michaela rolled her eyes “you guys make studying impossible.” Laurel looked back at Asher “I am not having a baby shower so don’t worry about it.” Michaela slammed her book shut and everyone looked at her. “How are you not having a baby shower? I will plan it if I have to. You are having a damn shower.” She rolled her eyes “I don’t want one. You guys are the only friends we have. There is no point.” Wes walked in and handed everyone the outlines “Tell your girlfriend we having a baby shower.” Michaela said as she grabbed the outline. Wes shrugged his shoulders “we don’t really need one, Michaela, but thank you.” She stood up “My niece deserves a baby shower so we are having one. I will let you know the details.” Laurel just laughed “if you really want to throw one you can, but please just keep it small. I prefer just you guys at it.” Michaela smiled and grabbed Asher “come on we have a lot to do in a short time.” Everyone started to laugh as Michaela dragged Asher out the door. Connor stood up “Ollie and I have to and meet with the wedding planner.” Wes and Laurel both stood up “We will walk out with you.” Wes said as he grabbed their stuff. Connor was about to get in his car when he turned to them “I just want to let you know you guys are insane if you think Michaela will plan a small shower.” She looked at him and raised her eyebrows “Well just get ready because she will be planning your wedding shower.” Connor rolled his eyes “Shit. I didn’t even think about that.” 

Wes and Laurel arrived home. Wes walked into the nursery and shut the door. He made it his project to complete it and she wasn’t allowed to see it until it was done. It was tempting to go in there when he wasn’t home, but she was able to control herself. She knew the first time she walked into that room and saw she would want it to be with Wes. She sat up on their bed studying. It has been a few hours and he hasn’t left that room. She knocked on the door “hey, you want go out for dinner? We can talk about a few things.” Wes opened up the door a crack “Yeah that sounds good, but you need to go back in our room before I fully open this door. I don’t want you to see anything.” She just laughed and looked down “Okay, but hurry up and get ready I want to go soon.” She walked into their bedroom and started to pick out an outfit. She looked at one of shirts she wore before she was pregnant. Wes walked in “I am going to take a shower real quick then we will go.” He saw her looking at her old clothes. “What’s wrong?” Laurel put down the shirt and turned to him “I am just thinking how big I got. I will probably never be that small again. I’m only going to get bigger.” He walked towards her and grabbed her hands “Laurel, you’re pregnant. You’re OB said you are all baby. I’m sure if you work out and eat right after she is born you will be fine. You’re beautiful either way.” She squeezed his hand “shut up” He went in for a kiss and then let go of her hands. “I am going to take a shower and then we will leave so be ready.” They arrived at the restaurant and it was a cute place that served Mexican food. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down and he pushed it back in. He sat down and the waiter handed them their menus. He looked at her from across the table she looked up at him “What?” He just smiled at her “Nothing. You’re just beautiful.” She smiled “you know this probably the last time we will ever go to dinner as non parents.” Wes’s smile grew even bigger “I can’t wait. I always wanted a family and the fact it is with you is amazing.” They both looked at each other as they were holding each other hands. The waiter came over and took their order. Laurel put her napkin on her lab “We still have to pick a name for her.” Wes sighed “I never thought picking a name would be so hard.” She took a sip of her water and put it down. “I still really like Brookelyn.” Wes shook his head “I am not a fan really. What about, Emily or Emma?” She grabbed some of the bread that the waiter brought over. “I don’t think so. I want her to have a name that isn’t too common, but not crazy.” He laughed “So we should ignore Michaela’s email of names you’re telling me?” She laughed “Yeah exactly. I had no idea how to pronounce half of them.” He started to eat some of the bread. “What about, Violet?” She grabbed a notebook and pen from her purse and wrote it down. “I think we should make a list.” He just looked at her and he was just so in love with her. “I think I know what I want the middle name to be, Wes.” He wiped his hands “And what is that?” She didn't hesitate to tell him “Rose.” He looked up instantly “after my mother?” She shook her head “Yeah. She would be the only good grandparent she had. I also know how much she meant to you and I want her to be apart of our daughter in some way.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it “Thank you.” She smiled at him then her phone went off and she looked at it “Michaela is already texting me about the shower.” He put down the fork “We should have known she would have went overboard” Laurel put her phone back in her purse “We should be lucky that they care this much. They are going to be the only family that our daughter knows.” Wes shook his head “I know. It is not bad at all. I love them, but you already know that small baby shower will be a big one.” She just laughed and they finished eating. Later that night they climbed into bed. Wes turned to her “What about Lauren?” She gave him a confused look “really? Lauren and Laurel? Come on you’re better than that.” Wes laughed “What? I thought it would be cute.” She laughed as she sat up and pulled out her notebook. “We were at dinner for two hours we only have Violet and Zoey.” Wes sat up and put his hand on her stomach. “What about Aurora?” She wrote it down in the notebook. She was tapping the pen on the notebook “Riley?” He took the notebook and pen and wrote it down. He handed it back to her and put his hand on her stomach again “Valerie?” She smiled at him. He looked up from her stomach “What?” Laurel talked as she was writing Valerie in the book “Nothing. A year ago I would never have guessed that we would be picking a name for our baby.” He laughed “I know, but it is perfect.” Wes kissed her goodnight and they turned off the lights and went to bed.

It has been a couple weeks since they told Michaela she could throw them a baby shower. They aren’t really sure what to expect. They were both sleeping when they heard someone pounding on the door. Laurel turned over and threw the covers over her head. Wes got up and walked to the door. Michaela came bursting through the door “I have been texting you guys all morning! Why aren’t you answering?” Wes shut the door “Michaela will you please keep it down? Laurel is 36 weeks pregnant it hard enough for her to sleep as it is.” She sighed “I’m sorry, but did you guys forget that the baby shower is today?” Wes put his hands on the head “Shit. You should have reminded us.” She rolled her eyes “I did. I texted you both a lot.” Michaela was holding a dress for Laurel, but Wes couldn’t see it because it was covered. “I will go wake her up and get her ready. Asher is in the car waiting for you.” She started to walk to the bedroom, Wes walked after her “I don’t even have a shirt on, Michaela.” She shut the door and he stood behind it annoyed. She suddenly opened the door and threw his clothes at him and shut the door again. He rolled his eyes and walked out the apartment and got in the car. Asher perked up “Here there, Daddy” He just looked at him and shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I meant because you’re about to be a dad.” Asher just gave up and started to drive. Michaela turned on all the lights and opened up the curtains so light could get in. “ Come on, Laurel you have to get up. It is the day of your shower. I brought you a dress I think would be really cute. Asher is picking Connor and Oliver up with Wes. Then they are going to the store. We have about two hours to get you ready and to the shower.” Laurel groaned “Can’t I just sleep for another hour?” Michaela sat on the bed “Come on. I am throwing you a great shower and I am doing most of the work getting you ready. Get up and put on the dress and the hard part is over.” Laurel threw the covers and got up and grabbed the dress. About ten minutes later she walked back into the bedroom. Michaela looked up from her phone. “You look so cute. I knew the violet color would be amazing with your hair!” Laurel sat on the bed. “Just curl my hair and do my makeup before I kill you for waking me up.” She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and grabbed Laurel’s curling wand and her makeup. After a few minutes of curling Laurel’s hair, Michaela put down the wand and started fixing certain pieces of her hair. “I wish you guys would already pick a name. I would like to refer to her as a name instead of just the baby when she is born” Laurel laughed “We actually have our top three.” Michaela perked up “Oh my god. I want to help pick them out. What are the choices?” Laurel put her hand on her stomach “Um. Riley, Valerie, and one more. I think you actually decided for me without knowing it.” Michaela gave a questionable look as she sat in front of her to do her makeup. “How? What is it?” Laurel closed her eyes so Michaela could put some makeup on “Violet. Violet Rose. That last time is something we are still working out. It is a sign that you picked out this dress and she kicks every time we say it.” Michaela smiled “I love it. Don’t worry I won’t tell, Wes. I will see if he can figure it out.” They both finished getting ready when they talked about a few things that was going on in their lives. Laurel was grateful that her and Michaela moved passed everything and became such great friends.

Michaela pulled up to the hotel that they were having the shower at. She grabbed their stuff and got out of the car. Laurel grabbed her arm “I told you I just wanted a small one. This is way too much money for you to be spending on me.” Michaela turned around “Trust me. I didn’t spend that much and it is small. I promise.” They walked into the hotel restaurant and saw everyone. It was small and just their group of friends. Laurel saw Wes and went up and gave him a kiss. He pulled away and looked at the dress. He smiled “I see she picked out a violet color.” Laurel looked down “Yeah she did. I think we have a name if you’re ok with it.” Wes put his hand on her stomach “I love it. Violet Rose Castillo-Gibbins.” Laurel smirked and gave him a kiss making it known she agreed with him. She walked over and gave Oliver and Connor a hug. Connor pulled away “I can’t believe this isn’t a huge shower. We could of just had it my place. You look beautiful though” She smiled “Yeah. She is probably putting all of her energy into your wedding shower.” Connor just laughed and walked away. She saw Asher already eating which didn't surprise her. He got up and gave her hug. She turned around and saw Annalise walking in. Annalise gave her a hug “I didn’t know you were coming” Annalise pulled away “Well Michaela invited me so here I am. You look great.” They were sitting down eating their lunch. Laurel stopped eating “So we actually just picked out a name, but it is Violet Rose Castillo-Gibbins” Oliver's mouth dropped open “I love it” Asher gave Wes a high five. “I can’t wait to teach her how to be great like me.” They all laughed and rolled their eyes. Michaela stood up “Okay it is time for gifts. That big gift is from all of us, but don’t worry that is not all we got you.” Wes and Laurel opened it up and it was the stroller they both showed them that they wanted, but they convinced them to wait. They weren’t sure why, but now they know. Laurel was about to cry. “You guys didn’t have to do that. It was a lot of money.” Asher finished his drink “We wanted to. We care about you guys and we want to show that will be there for you guys and the baby.” Wes looked at Laurel “Thank you. You guys are the best.” Michaela grabbed Laurel’s hand “We still have more gifts.” Annalise handed them her gift. It was swing and few other things. Wes looked at her “You didn’t have to do this.” Annalise shook her head “I wanted too. Get used it she will be spoiled.” The rest of the gifts were clothes, diapers, wipes, and other things they needed. They were packing things in the car when Laurel and Wes said goodbye to everyone. Wes got in the car and Laurel grabbed Michaela’s arm before she got in the car. “Thank you. It was incredible. You’re an amazing person. I’m glad that you are my best friend. Which is why I want to ask you if you could be the godmother. I’m sure Wes won’t care.” She hugged Laurel and the pulled away. “I would love to be.” They hugged each other and got into their separate cars.

When Wes and Laurel arrived home, Wes kept going back and forth to car to the apartment with gifts. After he was done Laurel went to go sit, but he stopped her. “I want to show you something.” He put out his hand and she grabbed it. They were outside the nursery door. He turned back to her “Okay. The nursery is ready and I want your honest opinion.” She just smiled at him and he opened the door and walked her in. He turned on the lights. It had all of the dark wood furniture. The crib was against the wall and the changing table was in front of the window. In the middle was a white fluffy rug and the walls were painted white, but kind of a cream white which looked really well with the dark wood. The dresser was across the other wall from the crib. The rocking chair was in the corner by the dresser. Laurel was speechless. “Wes-” He walked behind her “Now that name is Violet I want to put some violet in here. Then I want to put her name somewhere. I also have pictures of us over here. I plan on putting all three of us eventually.” She didn’t say anything. She had tears forming in her eyes. He crossed his arms “Do you like it?” She turned around to face him and she had tears running down her face. “I love it. It is perfect.” She hugged him and he pulled her in and kissed the top of her head. “I love you.” It was starting to sink in about month they will both be parents and they couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to finish this even though I am pretty bitter and not sure if I even want to finish to show. But I am going to act like none it happened. To any Waurel fan I feel your pain hopefully this will get your mind off it for a little bit.


	9. Chapter 9

4 weeks later

Laurel was three days from her due date. She was doing everything to induce labor. She was so sick of being pregnant. She was huge, uncomfortable, she couldn’t sleep, and many more issues. Her and Wes would walk for miles, they would eat spicy food, had sex even though it was pretty uncomfortable for her, and many other things to induce labor. She was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. Wes walked in and leaned on the door frame. Laurel looked up at him “She is never going to come out. I’m convinced.” Wes walked over and picked up her feet and sat on the footstool in front of her sand then put her feet on his lap. “You made a good home for her. She will come when she is ready.” Laurel put her head back. “How are we going to be parents, Wes?” How are we going to protect that is bad in this world? I love her already and I know I will love her more everyday. I don’t want her to get hurt.” Wes put his hand on her leg. He sighed “I thought the same thing, but all we can do is lover her and protect as much as possible, but we can’t protect from everything. She will get hurt and it is our job as her parents to help her through that.” She smiled at him “I love you. A lot.” Wes stood up and gave her a kiss and grabbed her hand to help her up. They headed to bed. Wes got under the covers “I love you too. A lot.” Laurel laughed and grabbed Wes’s hand and smiled. They both eventually fell asleep. A few hours later Laurel woke up with pain in her lower back. She sat up on the bed and put her hand on her back. After the pain passed she stood up and got out of bed. She walked around the apartment for a few minutes when the pain in her back started again. She looked at the time and saw it was 3:43am. She wanted to be sure was actually in labor before waking Wes up. When she realized she was having a contraction every eight minutes she called her doctor and she told Laurel that she was in labor, but did not need to come to the hospital until her contractions were five minutes apart or water broke. She walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She tapped on Wes. “Wes, hey wake up.” He just groaned and rolled over. Laurel rolled her eyes. “Wes, get up. I am in labor.” He rolled over and his eyes were half open “What?” Laurel flipped her hair “I’m in labor. We are having the baby.” He jumped out of the bed and started getting ready. He was running in and out of the room. He was talking so fast she could barely understand him. “Do you have your bag? Where is my bag? Have you seen my phone? Oh god the first time she going to see me I will be shirtless because I can't find a shirt.” She found it pretty entertaining and almost did not want it to stop, but she got up from the bed and grabbed his arms. “Listen we aren’t going anywhere until-” Laurel stopped herself because she of the pain she started to feel. Wes pulled her in and held her until the pain went away. She pulled away “Until I can I’m in active labor. Which means my contraction have to be five minutes apart or my water has to break. He shook his head “Alright. How can I help?” She smiled “They aren’t bad yet, just annoying. We should try and get some sleep” They both got into bed. Laurel kept going in and out. Suddenly the pain became too much for her to be able to sleep. She got up and woke Wes up. They walked around the apartment to jump start labor. They were now seven minutes apart. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:17am. “How am I going to do this for hours?” She grabbed the table. He stood behind and grabbed her arms. They started swaying back and forth. She didn’t think this moment would be beautiful, but it was. Her and Wes were about to be parents. He was being amazing through it all. He rubbed her back and walked with her. He would hold her when she needed it. She was so grateful for him. She walked over to sit on the couch. “You should call Michaela and tell her. Wes walked into their bedroom and grabbed his phone. He dialed Michaela’s number and she picked up after the second ring “Hello” He walked out of their bedroom and walked into the living room “Hey, Laurel is in labor. We are waiting until it is active to go to the hospital.” She screamed through the phone so loud that he had to pull it away from his ear. Laurel just laughed because she could hear it across the room. “Oh my god. Do you guys need anything?” Wes walked towards the couch to sit down “No. She just wanted to let you know. We will text you when we are at the hospital.” “Okay. We will go there then and wait in the waiting room. Good luck you guys.” He smiled “Thank you.” He hung up the phone and right after Laurel grabbed his arm because a contraction started. He put his hand on the top of hers and tubbered her back. “You’re doing great.” Laurel looked up “Yeah. Wait until it gets worse Then it will be different.” Wes kept rubbing her back “You will be amazing.”

A few hours later they were at the hospital. The contractions were five minutes apart. The doctor came in and checked on her. “Wow you are already five centimeters dilated. Moving fast. I’m actually going to break your water. You feel a little pressure.” She grabbed Wes’s hand and squeezed it. She felt a lot of pressure. The doctor stood up and took off her gloves. “Okay. Are you ready for an epidural?” Laurel shook her head. “I want to do it all naturally if I can.” The doctor smiled at her. “Okay. Let us know if you change your mind.” The doctor walked out of the room. Wes pushed some of Laurel’s hair to the side and sat down while holding her hand. She squeezed his hand a few minutes later and he knew another contraction was coming. He stood up and started rubbing her arm. She was breathing through them, but it was making him sick knowing how much pain she was in. After it was over she let go of his hand and flipped over on her back. She could see the fear in his face. “I’m the one having the baby and you look like you are about to pass out.” Wes just looked at her. “I can’t stand seeing you in this much pain I know it is only going to get worse.” She sighed and grabbed his hand. “I know that this scary, but it is natural and women do it all over the world every year” Wes smiled,”I know. It’s still terrifying.” Another contraction started sooner than they thought it would. He started rubbing her back. He knew he had to be strong for her. 

The rest of the Keating 5 and Oliver were in the waiting room. Michaela was pacing back and forth. Connor was playing a game on his phone. Asher and Oliver were just watching Michaela. “Babe, maybe you should sit down. It is going to be a while.” She sighed and walked over and sat down next to Asher. She put her head on his shoulder. “I’m just really worried.” Asher put his arm over her and pulled her in. “They will be fine, baby.” Wes came walking into the lobby and everyone stood up. Michaela ran over to him and hugged him. They pulled away. “She is six centimeters. She wanted me to come and update everyone.” Go home. It could be a while. I will call you guys the second she is born.” They all shook their heads. Connor put his hands on Wes’s shoulders. “Viloet’s Guncles are not leaving. She is like all of our baby.” Everyone agreed. Oliver saw the worry on Wes’s face. “Is everything ok?” Or are you not telling us something?” He sat down and Michaela sat next to him. “She is doing this all naturally. It is hard to see her in so much pain.” Michaela put her hand on his back. “She is so strong, Wes. She will get through this.” He looked at her and smiled. “I know she is. But how am I going to be a father? I’m not strong like her.” Asher sat next to him. “Come on. You will be a great father. You walked in months ago and saw her almost on death's door after the fire. You helped her heal from that and you helped her when she found out her father caused the fire, the break up, the scare about losing the baby, and so much more. You never left her side. Now get your ass in there and be the kick ass father and boyfriend I know you will be.” Wes stood up and smiled. “Thank you. I’m happy my daughter will have you guys as her family.” He walked away and Michaela gave him a kiss. “That was amazing baby.”

About four hours later, Laurel was to the point where she was in tears from the pain. Wes grabbed her hand and knelt down so he was eye level with her. “I know this hurts, I know this sucks, but it is almost over. Our daughter will be here soon. Then we can start our new lives together. I love you, Laurel and if anyone can do this it is you.” She didn’t say anything, but he kept talking because he knew she was listening. She stopped crying so he knew he was helping her. The doctor came in five minutes later and checked on her. “Okay, Laurel it is time to push.” She lifted her legs up on the stirrups. “You have about 30 seconds until the next contraction. Then I want you to push.” Laurel shook her head. “I can’t. It hurts too much. I need drugs.” The doctor was putting on a gown “I’m sorry sweetie, but it is too late. You will not be able to push.” The contraction came and she started to push. Wes held her hand. After a few pushes Laurel stopped. “I can’t do this. I need a c-section.” Wes looked at Laurel and rubbed her arm. “You can do this, Laurel. This is nothing compared to what you have been through. You can fight through this. I know you can do this because you are the strongest person I know. I love you so much.” Laurel pushed for another half an hour. It was the worst pain she has ever been through, but the second she heard her daughter cry it was worth it all. It was the worth the fire, the 40 weeks, all of the pain, the stress of her father and the break up, and so much more it was worth it all. Wes and Laurel cried the second their daughter. They couldn’t believe she was finally here. 

About two hours later the Keating 5 and Oliver walked in. Michaela saw Wes holding Violet and she began to cry. She walked over towards Laurel and gave her a hug. “You look great.” Laurel rolled her eyes. “Shut up. I look awful.” Michaela “Okay you do. I just thought that would make you feel better.” She just laughed and Oliver walked over. “How do you feel?” She put her head on the pillow “I am so tired.” Asher walked over to Wes and Violet “Can I hold her?” Michaela pushed through everyone. “I don’t think so. I get to hold her first.” They all laughed and Wes stood up so she could sit and he passed Violet to her. “Hey baby. Your Aunt Michaela is going to teach you everything that you need to know. I’m the reason that your have your name.” Connor walked over and bent down and grabbed her tiny hand. “Your guncle, Connor will teach you not to listen to your aunt Mickey.” Everyone laughed and Laurel moved over so Wes could lay next to her. After about an hour everyone left so they could give them some time alone. The next day Annalise came and saw them. She gave them both a hug. And she took Violet from Laurel and sat down. “She is perfect. I am happy I get to be apart of her life. They both smirked at her. Wes got up and walked towards her. :Thank you for saving us. We wouldn’t be here without your help.” They talked for a while. Annalise passed Violet back over and said goodbye to them. Laurel looked at her daughter “She is perfect. She is a good mixture between the both of us. She has lighter skin than you, but darker than me. She has your curly dark hair. I’m hoping she has your dimples.” Wes smiled and walked over to them “I’m hoping she has your eyes. We created something beautiful.” They shared a kiss and just kept looking at their baby.

It has been about two weeks since they had Violet. They have a pretty good routine going on for them. Even though it was not perfect all of the time. They fought here and there because of lack of sleep, but they were trying to push through it. Wes would go to his internship during the day when she would stay home with the baby. She was never really alone for the most part. Michaela usually came over everyday and to hangout with her. The rest of them would be over at some point too. Even though she liked having them over her favorite part of the day was when Wes came home. He would always give her a kiss then go and see Violet. “Hey Violet, have you been good for mommy? I missed you so much today.” Laurel loved seeing Wes and Violet together. She didn’t realize how much she needed this family until she had it and she never wanted to lose it. She stood up and walked over to Wes. “I love you.” Wes gave her a kiss “I love you too. This is the family I have always wanted. Thank you for giving me this.” Laurel grabbed his are. “No. Thank you.” They both laughed and looked at their perfect daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

3 months later  
Three and half months ago, Violet Rose Castillo-Gibbins was born. She was loved by everyone. Laurel was holding her when Connor came in with a red dress for Violet. He handed it to Laurel “Here for the cutest flower girl that I know.” Laurel grabbed it and sat down to dress her. She could see Connor was worried so she passed Violet to Michaela. “Don’t let her throw up on her dress or you.” Michaela smiled as she grabbed Violet “Oh my sweet baby girl would never do that.” She said in a baby voice. She walked away and Laurel walked towards Connor. She started to fix his tie “Calm down. He is perfect for you.” He sighed “What if I am not perfect for him?” She smiled at him “You are. You tow balance each other out. You are the asshole and he is the sweetheart.” Connor laughed “I love him so much. Thank you I needed this.” A few seconds later Asher and Wes came barging in. Michaela walked in with Violet. Asher hugged Connor and jumped up and down. “My homeboy is getting married!” Connor pushed him away “If I am being honest you guys are the last people that I thought would be at my wedding.” Laurel crossed her arms “Yeah I thought Michaela would be the last person to be the godmother of my child.” They all laughed and Asher started to tear up “I just love you guys. We are like the three musketeers, but there are five of us. I can’t imagine my life without you guys.” Violet started laughing and they all looked at her. Michaela readjusted Violet so she was more comfortable. “See even Violet is laughing at your corny ass.” Connor walked over and took Violet from Michaela. “Shh. We don’t want Vi to know any bad words, but she is right, Asher.” Asher rolled his eyes. “Whatever just know that I care.” Laurel walked over to Wes and gave him a kiss as they watched the three of them playing with their daughter. It was true what she said before she never thought she would date, Wes. Let alone have a child with him. She also thought she never talk to any of them after their first year together, but Michaela was the godmother of her child. Connor and Oliver were the best uncles to Violet. Asher made her laugh like no one else. She was so happy they were at Connor’s wedding. It was small, but very special. He was the first to get married and he was the last one they thought would ever get married. She was happy to have them as her family. She truly did love them. Michaela said something that snapped, Laurel out of her daydream. “I’m sorry, what?” Michaela was playing with Violet’s hand. “We have to finish getting ready. We should go.” Laurel smiled “Right. Give me a minute.” She took Violet from Connor. “You be good for daddy ok? I will be right down the hall. You look so pretty. I love you, sweetheart.” She have her a kiss then passed her over to Wes. She gave Wes a kiss “I love you.” Michaela and her walked out. Wes took Violet’s hand and waved it. “Say goodbye to mommy.” Laurel waved back as she shut the door. 

Michaela and Laurel were getting ready. They both had red dresses on and they had a nice fit to them. It was just a silk plain red dress that went down passed their knees. Laurel was curling Michaela’s hair when she was doing her makeup. She put down her makeup brush. “Is it bad that I already miss, Violet and it has only been like half an hour?” Laurel put down her curling iron. “I miss her when she is sleeping in the room next to us.” They switch places so she can work on Laurel’s hair. “When do you think Wes is going to propose?” She started to do her eyeliner “I can’t even think about planning a wedding right now. He probably hasn’t even thought about it. What about Asher?” She just shook her head. “I told him not until after law school.” Laurel finished putting on her eyeliner “I thought the same thing. Then I got pregnant.” Michaela laughed. “I will be your maid of honor. Right?” Laurel turned around “Probably. You’re my only friend. But Wes probably won’t ask years so let’s not think about it.” 

In the room down the hall the guys were in there with Violet. Asher was on the floor playing with Violet. Wes was drinking a beer. Connor handed a toy to Asher. “When are you going to ask Michaela to marry you?” Asher grabbed the toy “Not until after law school. What about you bug guy?” Wes shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know. I have been too busy to think about it honestly.” Connor took a sip of his water “Maybe it will be spontaneous like mine was.” Asher tickled Violet, “Don’t you want mommy and daddy to get married?” Violet started to laugh. Asher picked her up. “See Vi wants us to have another wedding.” He stood up and passed Violet to Wes. Then Connor stood up and walked to the bathroom. Asher started walking to the door “I am going to check on O-man” Violet was on Wes’s lap and playing with his fingers. :Do you want me to marry mom?” Violet just kept playing with his fingers. “Yeah, you don’t have much to say. I think I have a plan, but I’m going to need your help.” Wes have Violet a kiss and she smiled.

2 hours later it was time for the wedding. Connor was waiting for Oliver to walk down. Michaela and Asher were locked in each other arms when they walked down. She stood next to Connor and Asher stood on the other side. Wes and Laurel were next to come down. Laurel stood with Michaela and Wes stood next to Asher. Connor’s sister was next to walk down then came his niece who was holding Violet as she was throwing flowers. Next Oliver walked down with his mom and dad. They stood and faced each other. Connor was the first to say his vows. “I love you, Ollie. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. You have changed me for the better. I will spend the rest of our lives together thanking you for making the person I am today.” Oliver started to tear up. “Connor, I never thought I could get a man like you. You always manage to surprise me by making me fall in love with you more and more everyday. I want to build our life together. I can’t wait to come home and see you cooking and trying to help our future kids with their homework. I hope my love for you always reminds you how great of a person you are.”  
Everyone was crying. They finished up, said I do and kissed. They were officially a married couple. Later at the reception party everyone was at the table ordering their food. Annalise sat with them. Connor and Oliver came over and she stood up and hugged them. “Congrats. I’m so sorry that I missed it. A client needed me last minute. Oliver smiled, “It’s fine. You’re here now. Although you did miss the cutest flower girl.” They all looked over at Laurel who was feeding Violet. ‘We have to go, but we will be back.” About an hour later, Violet was sleeping when Laurel was holding her. Everyone else, but Wes was dancing or drinking. They were just looking at their daughter “She was beautiful today.” Wes smiled “Yeah she will be adorable at our wedding.” Laurel looked up. “Our wedding?” He shook his head “Well yeah. We will get married one day. Right?” She smiled “Of course. I want to. You just never brought it up so I didn’t think you wanted too.” He grabbed her free hand. “I just thought it was obvious that I did. I never loved someone like I love you. She gave him a kiss. Annalise walked over. “Let me watch her. Go enjoy yourselves.” Wes stood up “No. We are fine. We were just about to leave.” Annalise sat down. “I want to. Dance, have a drink. I will be right here. Plus I want to spend time with her.” Laurel looked at her. “Are you sure?”She reached her hands out “Yes. She needs to know her aunt more.” Laurel looked at Wes then passed Violet to Annalise. “I will be right over there just yell if you need me.” She started rocking Violet back to sleep. “I will be fine. Just go and enjoy yourselves.” Laurel stood up and her and Wes walked to the bar. Wes ordered a beer and a vodka tonic for Laurel. She took a sip “Oh my god, I haven’t had alcohol in a year. I forgot how good it taste.” He just laughed. They sat by the bar. Laurel kept looking over towards Annalise. Wes moved his body to block her view. “She is fine. She is sleeping and right over there. Let us enjoy our time together.” She smiled. “You’re right. We should do this more often.” She finished her drink and ordered another one. Wes raised his eyebrows “You’re getting crazy tonight.” She took a sip. “Why not? We have a sitter and a hotel room tonight. He just laughed and ordered another one. She finished her drink and ordered another one. She was already a little tipsy from not drinking in a year. She stirred her drink. “Did you mean it?” Wes took a sip and gave her a confused look. “Mean what?” She put her drink down. “That you want to marry me.” He put down his drink. “Remember when were on your couch before the fire and I said I’ve got you?” She shook her head. “I meant it. Every word. I will always be there for you. Of course I want to marry you, but I don’t want you to feel like I am asking you for because you have my baby, but because I love you.” She smiled and grabbed his hand. “I love you.” They both kept talking and drinking then Michaela came over and grabbed Laurel’s hand and dragged her one the dance floor. They were all having fun together on the dance floor.

After about two hours they headed up to their room. Annalise was sleeping on the couch they forgot that they gave her a key. Laurel headed to the bedroom where Violet was sleeping in the bassinet. Wes woke Annalise up and thanked her and she headed back to her own room. Wes went into the bedroom and saw Laurel was already getting undressed. She pulled him on the bed and started to undress him. They were making out. He started to unbutton his pants. Laurel started undoing his undershirt. “Do you have a condom?” Wes shook his head. Laurel inbetween kissed “Okay, because I love our daughter, but I am not ready for another one.” He walked over to his suitcase and grabbed a condom. Laurel layed on the bed and Wes got on top. Things were getting heated when all of sudden they heard a cry. They sighed and Wes put his head on her shoulder. He rolled over and out his pants on. She got up and put his boxer on and threw and shirt on. Wes got up and picked up Violet and she went to the fridge and grabbed one of her bottles and passed it to Wes. She got under the covers and snuggled up next him as he was feeding Violet. “Welcome to parenthood. We are hardly ever going to be able to have sex again.” She said as she started to smile. He looked down and smirked “I’m fine with that. I’m loving every second of this.” “Me too.” Laurel fell asleep a few minutes later. Wes was so happy in this moment. He never thought he could be this happy again. He got up and put Violet back to bed. He snuggled Laurel and have her a kiss. “I can’t wait to call you my wife.” He fell asleep ten minutes later snuggled up Laurel.


End file.
